Book Three - The Power of Destiny
by Jayme112234
Summary: Nearly a year after the confrontation against the Volturi things have changed so much for the Charmed ones. From marriage to parenthood and focusing on graduating they have a lot going on in their lives as well as a destiny looming. Charmed/Twilight Crossover. Paul/OC. Leah/OC. Embry/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Parenthood

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set after Breaking Dawn and after the TV and comic series of Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter One: Parenthood.**

The sound of a baby's cry filled the air making Amelia Matthews groan as she turned over and pulled her pillow over her ears; she glanced at her fiancé and frowned as he snored through their two week old son's cries. Aaron Joseph Lahote had been born at the beginning of August and the couple couldn't have been happier that they'd had a little boy; Paul adored his son and spent as much time with him as possible when he wasn't on patrol or working his job as a builder to support his small family. "Paul," Amelia called softly as she shook her fiancé, she rolled her brown eyes as she realised that again he wasn't going to get up and feed their son; she sighed as her feet touch the cold floor and shivered as she climbed out of bed completely. Amelia was dressed in nothing more than one of Paul's blue flannel shirts that he no longer wore, she liked to wear something of his when he had a late patrol. Aaron had been the second baby born to the pack with Emily having another boy back in March; she'd named him Luca William Uley and Sam had been thrilled when the newborn had come into the world and had started to focus on other things than pack business so that he could support his family in some way. "It's okay… mummy is here," Amelia whispered as she moved to pick Aaron up, the couple had decided to stick with her families naming tradition and it hadn't taken long for them to decide on a name for their son; only Paul's father had been far from pleased when he learnt that he was going to be a grandfather.

* * *

"He's getting big," Lizzie cooed as she took Aaron from Amelia, the brunette nodded her head as she smiled at the red head; Jacob's imprint had recently moved in with him and Billy and had adapted well to her new role in the alpha's life. Jacob grinned as he watched his girlfriend with the baby, he knew it would be a while before he was ready to be a father especially since he wanted to focus on his education. There had been a strange turn in the boys now entering their final year of high school and they all seemed to be focusing more on what needed to be done so that they could graduate. "Amelia," Billy greeted with a smile as he looked at the brunette, he hadn't seen much of her since the baby had been born but with Paul preparing to go back to school and working so much; he wasn't surprised that Amelia wanted out of the house for a while. After Robert Lahote had disinherited Paul because of his relationship with Amelia and their pregnancy; Billy had ensure that the couple had a house of their home built on the reservation so that Paul could continue his duties to the pack. "Billy… it's nice to see you again," Amelia said as she took a seat, she smiled as she watched Lizzie with her son knowing that he was going to be spoilt when he was older; he already had his own family to spoil him and the pack were an extension of that. "How is the wedding planning going?" Billy asked curiously, he knew that Amelia and Paul planned to get married on the Fall Equinox and he wasn't surprised that the couple weren't slowing anything down after the birth of their son.

"Everything seems to be going well now… no problems from old Quil or Robert," Amelia said as she thought about her wedding plans, Paul had told her that she could have anything she wanted and the brunette had ignored all of Alice Cullen's pleading to allow her to organise the wedding. However Amelia was determined to have a small personal wedding, she didn't want anything to big and she was sure that this was going to be the best wedding that she could have ever wanted. "And how is Aiden?" Jacob asked as he remembered the brunette's older brother, he hadn't been the same since the warning on Emily's wedding day. In fact Aiden seemed to be on a demon kick right now and Amelia was keeping her distance as was Alicia, who was currently twenty-eight weeks pregnant and they wanted to focus on their children before the destiny that seemed to be haunting them more in the last few months. "Same as always… I think Leah's going to kill him if he misses the birth," Amelia said as Aaron started to get fussy, she sighed knowing that she was going to have to talk to Paul about waking up to look after their son during the night so she could sleep.

* * *

"Hey buddy," Paul cooed as he walked into the four bedroom home that he lived in with his fiancée, he grinned as he picked Aaron and held him close; he couldn't believe that he was a father and he loved every moment of his son's life. "Did you have fun with your mummy today?" the wolf asked as he held his son close and moved to sit on the couch with him; he grinned knowing that he would give the little boy the world if he could, he didn't regret being a father at seventeen and he didn't care what anyone else thought about him being a father so young. "He did… we went to see Billy today," Amelia said as she appeared from the kitchen, she smiled as she watched her fiancé with their son; she leant against the wall as Paul smiled at her while he cuddled Aaron close to his body knowing that he would never trade this for anything. The brunette moved to sit next to him as she thought about her talk with Billy, she knew that the council were thrilled with the fact that the pack seemed to be doing so well; even though the Cullens still lived in the area it had worked out for the best son that Seth Clearwater could see his imprint more often. "I saw my dad today," Paul said softly making Amelia look at him concerned, she knew that Robert had been trying to stop their wedding and it worried her what he would do next especially now that Aaron had been born.

"He was on the phone to someone and it sounded important," Paul mused making the brunette carefully take their son from him as his hands shook; he took a deep breath knowing he had to stay in control for their son's sake. Amelia held Aaron and cooed at him, she knew that Paul was hurting from his father's decision to kick him out of his life; she didn't know what to do to make things better between the father and son but she doubted it would be easy. "You're worried that he'll do something to call of the wedding?" Amelia guessed sensing her fiancé's emotions, she eyed him concerned that he was stressing himself out over something that he had no control over; she looked down at their son as he took her finger in his hand. Paul nodded his head as he moved closer to them, his brown eyes staring down at Aaron who was slowly starting to fall asleep in his mother's arms. "I'll put him to bed," the Quileute said as he carefully took Aaron in his arms, he cooed softly before he kissed Amelia knowing that her brother would call soon demanding that she help him with another vanquishing then Leah would appear later on crying about how he wasn't paying any attention to her. Amelia sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be easy, Aiden was worrying about the future while everyone else was focused on their own small families and the children to come.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set after Breaking Dawn and after the TV and comic series of Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pregnancy.**

Alicia smiled as her fiancé took her hand as they walked into the midwife's office, she hadn't been expecting to fall pregnant so soon after her siblings but she had and now she couldn't have been happier. "Good Morning Alicia, how are you this morning?" the midwife asked as she smiled at the couple, she was one of the few medical staff that knew about the pack and she had been chosen as the official pack midwife with the sudden baby boom. "I'm doing well… baby's kicking," Alicia said as she sat down, she brushed some hair from her face as she rested a hand on her bump; she was twenty-eight weeks pregnant and she hadn't been able to stop laughing when they had found out that they were having a baby boy. So far the pack had two baby boy's born, Luca Uley and Aaron Lahote; so it had come a little bit as a surprise when Leah had announced that she was having a baby boy as well. Embry grinned as he took his imprint's hand, he knew that the last couple of years had been far from easy but at last things finally looked like they were quietening down; he had recently moved out of his mother's home and into a small two bedroom house. They hadn't been the only couple to make this move from the pack and many of the wolves entering their senior year of High School had made the decision to get a house of their own and start their lives with their imprints. "Okay… everything is looking good so far," the midwife said as she smiled at the couple, she doubted it would be long before more imprints turned up pregnant; especially with the wolves having a lot of time to relax now.

* * *

"I can't believe how big I'm getting," Alicia muttered as she watched Emily with Luca, she smiled softly knowing that soon that would be her and her little boy; she couldn't believe how fast her pregnancy had gone. Emily laughed as she turned to look at the brunette knowing that she was only going to get a little bigger; Alicia still had twelve weeks left of her pregnancy and the baby was going to get a lot bigger before then. "So how is Embry?" Emily asked, it wasn't a secret that the wolf had been thinking about confronting his mother so that he could find out who his father was; the pack was now becoming more relaxed since there were no vampire threats in the area and since learning he was going to be a father, it had made Embry curious about his own. "He's okay… I think he's going to confront Tiffany soon," Alicia said worrying for her fiancé, she knew that once this information was out then there was no putting it back or ignoring it; it would change everything for him but he needed to know. Emily nodded her head as she sat down at the kitchen table, everyone sort of hoped that it was Sam's father that had fathered Embry; it saved everyone the trouble if he wasn't plus it made everything a lot easier for him. "He's worried about upsetting her… things have been going so well for them lately and with the baby on the way, he doesn't want to push her away," Alicia said remembering her talk with her fiancé only days before; he had been trying to think of the best time to talk to his mother about his father.

Emily sighed as she nodded her head, she knew that the council also wanted answers about Embry's paternity and with old Quil no longer on the council; they were starting to find out a couple of secrets that the former council elder had kept from them. "So have you thought of any names?" the Makah woman asked turning the conversation away from the upsetting topic; it was going to hurt people one way or another but the sooner the truth was out the better. Alicia beamed as she nodded her head and rested a hand on her bump, she smiled as she felt the baby kick knowing that they had been thinking a lot about what they could be calling their baby. "We were thinking maybe Noah, Nico, Nathan," Alicia said shrugging making Emily smile, since Amelia had continued the family naming tradition; the couple had decided to deviate slightly and give their baby a different name.

* * *

Embry sighed as he started to sort through his stuff for school, he frowned knowing that in a couple of weeks that he would be a senior along with most of the pack; he wanted to graduate so that he had a way to support his family. "You okay?" Alicia asked as she walked into the living room, she leant against the door frame as she watched him; the brunette knew that there was something that he was upset about and she hoped that he would open up to her and soon. "I'm fine… just thinking," Embry said as he looked at her and smiled, he couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her especially since she had become pregnant with his child; they hadn't planned it but it was still a special moment for him. "I'm worried what she'll tell me when I ask her," Embry confessed as Alicia moved to sit down next to him, she nodded her head understandingly; she knew that he wanted answers but there was a lot at stake even if he would gain a half-brother from this knowledge. The brunette hugged Embry as best she could and sighed, she wished there was some way that she could help him; Amelia hadn't been able to pick up on anything about Embry's father or than the possible fact that old Quil knew who he was. The witches had confronted the former council elder about his knowledge and the secrets that he was clearly keeping but the elderly man had down right refused to tell them anything about what he was hiding. "It'll be okay… we won't love you any less when you find out who he is," Alicia said as she tried to comfort him, she ran her fingers through his hair as she thought about what this meant to him; he had wondered for years and still Tiffany wouldn't tell him who his father was.

"I know… I just needed to know, I need answers for him," Embry whispered as he rested a hand on her bump; he wanted to be able to tell his son about his side of his family since Alicia knew a lot about her heritage while he knew next to nothing. The brunette sighed as she cuddled him close, she wished that she had the answers for him but she didn't; the only thing that she could do was support him in any way that she could. "I love you Embry and it doesn't matter to me what you find out," Alicia said as she looked at him, he smiled before kissing her; he knew that she would be there for him when he needed her the most. The sound of someone knocking on the front door made the couple pull apart, they sighed before Embry pushed herself to his feet and headed for the door; he frowned as he opened it to reveal Leah in tears. The she-wolf sniffled as she stared at her pack-mate and shook her head as she started to sob; Alicia quickly appeared and stared at the heavily pregnant woman wondering what had happened. "I've left Aiden," Leah cried making Embry stare at her shocked before he pulled her into his home, he looked at Alicia who seemed just as shocked at the announcement as he had; they knew that whatever had happened had to have been serious.

* * *

Please take the poll on my profile to help decide who Embry's father will be.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	3. Chapter 3: Vanquish

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set after Breaking Dawn and after the TV and comic series of Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Vanquish.**

Aiden frowned as he stared at the Book of Shadows, his blue eyes scanning the page as his mind raced thinking about the demon that he wanted to vanquish; ever since Emily's wedding, he had been restless and had taken his Charmed duties to a whole new level while somehow managing to keep his job at the local primary school. Leah sighed as she waddled into the antic where her fiancé was working hard, she didn't know what to do anymore and she was starting to worry that one day he was going to get himself killed; the she-wolf was thirty-two weeks pregnant and the last thing that she needed was all this stress right now. "Are you coming down to lunch?" Leah asked softly as she rested a hand on her bump, her brown eyes watched him knowing the answer but knowing that he wouldn't tear himself away from demon hunting not even for her and their unborn son. Aiden nodded his head as he continued to look through the book, he was a little annoyed that neither of his younger sisters were helping him search for demon threats; they were focusing in their personal lives and he was sure that they were forgetting that their destiny was coming. "I'll see you downstairs again," Leah said softly before she headed back downstairs, she didn't know what to do with him anymore; she wasn't even sure if they were still getting married the 31st of October. Aiden had been far too distracted to make any plans for their wedding and Leah was starting to wonder if they'd ever make it down the aisle.

* * *

The demon screeched in agony as Aiden continued to torture it, he smirked knowing that the sooner that he got answers the better; he wasn't sure how much longer he could bare not knowing what was going to happen to him and his sisters. "I'll ask you again… what is going to happen in the future?" Aiden demanded as he glared at the demon that hissed at him furiously; he had long since forgotten that Leah had come to tell him about lunch and he couldn't remember the last time he had spent time with his pregnant fiancée. Aiden watched the demon wondering when he would find out what the future held for him; he didn't want to leave his son without a father, he needed to know what was going on so that he could prepare for the future. "I don't know what you are talking about," the demon spat making Aiden roll his eyes as he stared at the demon before he continued to torture it; he didn't care what it took he needed to know what was coming for them so he could prepare, he didn't want to die. The demon screeched in pain as Leah stepped into the room, she winced as she looked at the scene before her; she didn't know what her fiancé was turning into but she didn't like it. "Aiden what are you doing?" the she-wolf asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, she had been allowing it to grow out slightly while she was pregnant; she'd missed having long hair and could still remember the day that she had been forced to cut it after she had become a wolf. Aiden turned and looked at her surprised, it was at that moment that the demon choose to break from of its crystal cell and attempted to blast the couple; Aiden quickly deflected the attack and glared at the demon who quickly disappeared.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Aiden shouted as he turned on his fiancée, he couldn't believe that she had been so stupid to sneak up on him while he was torturing a demon; she had nearly been killed and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her or their unborn child. Leah blinked as she stared at him shocked, she had only come to see what the noise had been since she didn't want the neighbours complaining about the screams that could be heard or them calling the police. "You could have been killed Leah… how could you be so stupid?" Aiden raged as he glared at his fiancée, his heart beat wildly in his chest as he thought about how close she had been to losing her life; she meant the world to him and he didn't want to lose her in any way. Leah blinked back tears as she stared at him, she had never seen him this angry before and it sort of scared her; she knew what happened when the witches were ruled by their emotions. She had seen it often enough when Amelia had been pregnant and had argued with Paul, the brunette had been forever blowing things up when she argued with the hot tempered wolf and it hadn't been a surprise that the arguments only got worse the further Amelia's pregnancy went.

"I'm sorry…" Leah whispered as she rested a hand on her stomach, she looked down and away from Aiden who took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself; he knew that he had to calm down before he did something stupid and hurt her. Leah wiped away a couple of stray tears, she swallowed as she looked down at her engagement ring; she couldn't go on like this anymore and she needed to make a decision about her future and that of her unborn child's. "I can't do this anymore," Leah said shaking her head, she had put up with his behaviour for long enough and she was going to put an end to it now; she couldn't pretend anymore that what he was doing was okay, she knew that even his sisters were worried that he was bring trouble home when he didn't need to. Aiden stared at Leah confused wondering what she was talking about, his mind quickly thought back to everything that had happened in the last few months and he couldn't find a fault with anything that he had been doing. "Leah?" Aiden asked as he stepped towards her, his heart suddenly breaking as she took off her platinum quarter carat diamond solitaire ring and set it down carefully on the table next to her; she wiped away a few more tears as she looked at Aiden knowing that this was for the best.

* * *

Leah was quiet as she knocked on the front door of Embry and Alicia's house in La Push, she didn't know how she had gotten there but she had just walked out on her imprint and she wasn't sure what to do now. Leah wiped away her tears and waited for a moment before Embry opened the front door to her, she couldn't bring herself to look at him knowing that this was a surprise; she usually went to Paul and Amelia's house when she had a fight with Aiden. The she-wolf sniffled as she stared at her pack-mate and shook her head as she started to sob; Alicia quickly appearing at the door and stared at the heavily pregnant woman wondering what had happened. "I've left Aiden," Leah cried making Embry stare at her shocked before he pulled her into his home, he looked at Alicia who seemed just as shocked at the announcement as he had; they knew that whatever had happened had to have been serious if Leah had walked out on Aiden like this. Leah allowed them to lead her into the house, she hated to come to them like this but she knew that she couldn't intrude on Paul and Amelia especially now that they had Aaron. The she-wolf sat down on the couch as she thought about what had just happened, she wasn't sure what she would do now but she needed to decided and soon.

* * *

Please take the poll on my profile to help decide who Embry's father will be.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Announcements

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set after Breaking Dawn and after the TV and comic series of Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Unexpected Announcements.**

Aiden shifted nervously as he arrived at the pack meeting, he hadn't seen Leah since she had walked out on him and he didn't know what to do to make things right; she had every right to be mad at him for how he had been treating her. Jacob glanced at him as he wrapped his arm around Lizzie, he knew that things had been strained lately and he wasn't surprised that something had finally snapped; the witches were going to have a lot on their plates soon and they needed to deal with it. "Okay now that we are all here let's begin," Billy said as he looked over the gathered group, he sighed as he looked at the wolves knowing that a couple of them weren't going to be pleased with what was going on; he knew that Sam especially wouldn't be pleased to hear what had occurred before the meeting had been called. "I have received word that Joshua Uley will be returning to La Push in a couple of weeks," Billy said carefully making whispers rise between some of the pack members; Emily wrapped her arms around Sam as he stared at the council shocked at the news that his father was returning. His mother had passed away several years back and if it hadn't been for Billy, he would have gone completely off the rails; he hadn't seen his father since he had walked out on him and his mother when he was four. "That's not all… he's remarried and will be joined by his new wife and their daughter," Sue said as she looked at Sam with pity, she knew that this was going to be hard on him but they had decided to tell him before Joshua returned so that Sam would have time to allow the idea of his father returning to settle.

"When does he get here?" Sam asked wondering how long he would have before he was forced to watch his father with another woman playing happy families; he wondered for a moment if the new wife knew anything about him. Billy shared a look with Sue wondering if they should tell Sam anymore, it was clear that he was upset and no one blamed him for that; he had every right to be upset at the man that had shirked his responsibilities only to come back years later with a new family. "In two weeks," Sue said as she sighed, her brown eyes staring at the young man that had been forced to grow up so quickly; Sam had been through so much and it didn't seem fair to allow Joshua back like this however he was Quileute and had rights to returning to the reservations. Sam took a deep breath before he nodded his head as he excused himself and headed outside, he needed some time to wrap his head around what he had just been told and he knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Amelia smiled as she handed Aaron back to Paul, she knew that when he was back at school he wouldn't have a lot of time with his son between classes, patrol and working to support the small family. The wolf was due to go back to school in a couple of days and he worried that he would miss out, Aaron was six weeks old and he knew that there were a lot of firsts coming up. "Don't look at me like that," Paul said as he looked back at the brunette, she grinned and shook her head as she headed over to him and sat down; she didn't know what it was but she loved him even more whenever she saw him with their son. "Lia," Paul warned as he held their son close, he hated people seeing him this sensitive and he had a reputation to uphold; he had always been the player of La Push but that had changed when Amelia had come into his life and he had imprinted, however that didn't mean he was about to become a complete softie. Amelia rolled her eyes amused as she kissed him softly, she knew what was going and she couldn't help but be amused; she ran a hand through his hair and pulled back. "I love you," the brunette said making him sigh as he kissed her, he passed her their son knowing that he was going to do everything in his power to protect his family.

"Paul everything will be fine," Amelia reassured him knowing that he had talked to her brother after the meeting, she knew that her destiny worried him but she had everything prepared if something did happen to her. The Quileute sighed as he stared at the two most important things in his life, they were more important to him than the tribe would ever be and he knew that he wasn't going to allow her to die. Aiden seemed convinced that this was the only way that their destiny would result in their deaths but Amelia wasn't so sure after her vision quest she had begun to wonder if she was missing something and she had begun to do research that she had kept to herself. "Just promise me that no matter what happens… you'll come back to me and Aaron," Paul said softly, he knew that there would be no stopping this if someone had been prophesied it for years ago but he wanted to be sure that he wouldn't lose his imprint. Amelia stared at him for a moment before she nodded her head, she held their son close knowing that she was going to do whatever it took to make the future that she had seen a reality.

* * *

Leah sighed as she looked at Aiden, she didn't know why she had agreed to meet him after the pack meeting but she couldn't wrap her head around what she was going to do now; he was her imprint and her entire building called for her to take him back. "What is it you want?" Leah asked sharply, she wasn't going to allow him to walk all over her; she had been through so much and she was determined to come out on top if not for her own sake than that of her unborn child's. Aiden flinched as he ran a hand through his hair and slowly approached Leah, he had done a lot of thinking in their four weeks of separation and he knew that he had so much to make up for. "I want to apologise… I have been an idiot the past few months, I don't deserve you in anyway," Aiden said as he looked at Leah, her face remained cold but her eyes seemed to flicker with forgiveness as he tried to work out what he could do to make this better. Aiden swallowed as he made another step towards her, he wanted to make things right and he knew that he was going to have to do a lot more than apologise. Leah watched him before she sighed and slowly walked towards him, the last four weeks had been a nightmare for her and she wanted to work things out.

"This doesn't mean that I forgive you in anyway… you have so much ass kissing to do," Leah said as she stared at him, she watched as he smiled at her softly knowing that this was going to work out as long as he stopped his demon-hunting ways. Aiden cautiously wrapped his arms around her, he knew that in a couple of weeks he would be a father and he needed to focus on her and their son; he needed to make memories if he wanted to have something to fight for. "I love you Leah and I'm so sorry," Aiden whispered as he hugged her, she sighed and hugged him back as she thought about what she was going to do to make him suffer for what he had done.

* * *

Please take the poll on my profile to help decide who Embry's father will be.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set after Breaking Dawn and after the TV and comic series of Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Back to School.**

Amelia rolled over and sighed as she switched off the alarm clock, she glanced back at Paul who was still sound and asleep; she rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed, she wrapped her dressing gown around her as she headed out of their bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Today was the first day back at school for Paul and other members of the pack, it was his senior year and Amelia was surprised about how determined he was to graduate and do well this year; she knew it had something to do with Aaron and she was happy for him. Amelia set about making breakfast as she nibbled on her lip, the nineteen year old knew that she had a couple of things to do and she knew that she'd have to take Aaron around with her; the brunette smiled as she felt Paul wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. "Morning," Amelia said as she turned around and kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck knowing that in a couple of weeks they would be married; she grinned as she thought about the day that she would be Amelia Elizabeth Lahote, she couldn't believe how fast the last nine months had gone. "Morning," Paul replied as he pulled back from Amelia, he had known the moment that she had gotten out of bed and had followed her; he was prepared for his first day of school and was determined to do well so that he could provide for his family, in some small way since he knew that the allowance that he got for being a pack member wasn't going to support them very far when they now had Aaron.

* * *

Paul sighed as he looked at his school timetable, he had taken extra classes this year so that he could make sure he had enough credits to graduate especially since when he had first become a wolf he had lost interest in his education. "What are you taking?" Jared asked him, he tilted his head knowing that his friend was trying harder this year and had was currently doing a lot more than he had in his junior year; most of the pack had barely managed to make it to the next grade without being kept back. Sue had been furious when Seth had very nearly flunked his first year of high school and had made it her mission to ensure that all of the pack at least graduated from high school in some form or another; she didn't want them to struggle later in life because of the tribal secret. "Pre-calculus, trigonometry, chemistry, biology, literature, tribal history, technology and business," Paul said as he listed his classes, he was determined to do well and Amelia had offered to help him in any way she could; the brunette was proud of him for what he was doing. Jared chuckled and shook his head, he knew that this year was important and as well as juggling his school work; Paul was also going to have to juggle his job as a builder and his pack duties. "That's great Paul… it's nice to see you applying yourself," Kim said as she cuddled into Jared's side, she knew that Paul was trying for the sake of his family; he would be a married man in a couple of weeks and he was determined to prove that just because he was currently seventeen that he wasn't going to mess this up.

Paul nodded his head as he checked his time-table, he knew that he really needed to focus if he wanted this to work out; between him and Amelia, they just about covered everything that they needed. "So how is the wedding planning coming along? Not long left now," Jared mused as he looked at his friend, he knew that Amelia had done most of the organising and with just over two weeks left until the Fall Equinox and the wedding; everything had to be perfect for the couple. Paul smiled as he thought about his wedding, a couple of his friends from before his wolf days had been shocked to hear that he was settling down and getting married; he had been a bit of a womaniser before Amelia had come into his life and to see Paul Lahote having a family was new to everyone who didn't know the tribal secret.

* * *

Amelia furrowed her brow as she shifted her hold on Aaron, her brown eyes focused on the sight of Tiffany Call arguing with a man that the brunette recognised but didn't know where from; she watched as the man glared at Tiffany and seemed upset about whatever she had said before Tiffany stormed back into the shop where she worked. Amelia stood quietly as she watched the man shake his head softly as he walked away, he didn't seem to notice that he was being watched as Amelia hurried into the shop to see if Tiffany was okay; she knew that whatever it was had upset the older woman. "Are you okay? I saw you outside," Amelia asked as she looked at Tiffany who was crying, she could feel how upset the woman was from across the room and she knew that it was bad; whoever the man had been, he had clearly upset Tiffany in some way. The Makah woman looked at her as she sniffled, she swallowed knowing that she had to be careful she had kept this a secret for so long that she didn't want it to come out now; everyone she cared about would turn their backs on her. "I'm fine thank you," Tiffany said as she tried to calm herself, the last thing that she needed was this coming back like this; she had never thought that this would be happening, that he'd confront her about Embry after all these years of not wanting to know.

The brunette didn't believe her for a moment, she could still feel the raw emotions that were coming from Tiffany; she sighed as she moved towards the older woman, she wished that she could do something to make things better for her. Tiffany swallowed as she looked at Amelia, her brown eyes flickered to Aaron as she tried to ignore the pain that seemed to consume her; she knew that she had to tell Embry sooner or later who his father was but every time that she saw him now she couldn't bring herself to do so. "I can tell something is wrong Tiffany… you can talk to me," Amelia said as she tried to work out what was going on, she swallowed knowing that she couldn't use her powers to make the woman before her open up; she wanted to help Tiffany in anyway and she knew that whoever that man had been had upset her more than anything. Amelia was sure that she knew the man from somewhere but she had only seen him from a distance and she couldn't work out who he was; she frowned slightly as she continued to watch Tiffany hoping she would open up. "That man was Embry's father," Tiffany said softly, she was sure that the brunette hadn't seen the man's face and if she had then she'd know what was going on. Amelia stared as she realised that there were three men that were thought to be Embry's father; Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV and Joshua Uley. The brunette realised that this was something that everyone wanted to know, she swallowed as Tiffany broke down and told her everything about what had happened seventeen years ago and the biggest mystery that the pack had.

* * *

Please take the poll on my profile to help decide who Embry's father will be.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	6. Chapter 6: Joshua Uley Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set after Breaking Dawn and after the TV and comic series of Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Joshua Uley Returns.**

Emily furrowed her brow as she wiped her hands dry as she headed to answer the front door, she glanced at Luca who was taking his nap and smiled as she reached for the handle; however the Makah's heart stopped as she stared at the man that stood outside of her home, he looked so much like her Sam but older. "Can I help you?" Emily asked as she stared at the man in front of her, she crossed her arms as a sinking feeling took hold; she had known that there was a chance that this could happen, especially now that he had moved back to La Push. The man shifted nervously as he stared at Emily, he had heard rumours that Sam had married but he had never expected this to be her; he opened his mouth to speak before Sam appeared making him stare. "Sam," he said softly making the former alpha stop and look at the man, who had spoken while Emily stepped back nervously; she could tell that her husband was far from pleased with him being at their front door. Joshua Uley licked his lips nervously as he stared at his son, he knew that Sam had every reason to hate him for what he had done but he was here now and he hoped to make up for all the pain that he had caused in the past. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he tried to control himself, the last thing that he wanted was to phase while Emily and Luca were in the room; he would do anything for them and he was going to control his anger now. Joshua stared at his son for a moment, he hadn't seen Sam since he had been about four years old and now that he was back he wanted to get to know the son that he had left behind.

"I came to see you… I've just moved back and I heard that you were still here," Joshua said as he watched his son as Emily moved to collect Luca and leave the room so that her husband could speak to his estranged father. Joshua stared at the little boy that Emily picked up, he swallowed as he realised that he had a grandchildren; he glanced at his son hoping that he could make amends for all the pain he had caused when he had walked out. "I know that I hurt you and your mother when I left Sam… but I'm come back to make things right," Joshua said as he looked at Sam hopefully, he wished that he could explain why he had walked away but he had been stupid and now he hoped to make things right between them. Sam shook his head as he looked at the man that had once been his father, he had no interest in getting to know him; he had moved on with his life even if he had been forced to grow up ever so quickly because he had to care for his mother. "I have no interest in anything you have to say," Sam said calmly as he stepped towards Joshua, this man wasn't his father and he didn't care what he wanted; he was happy with the life that he had built himself and he wasn't going to allow Joshua's return to ruin that for him.

* * *

Leah frowned as she looked at Sam concerned as she arrived for the pack meeting, the meetings were all still held at the Uley's home since Jacob hadn't wanted to change to much when he became pack alpha; he knew how much it meant to Sam that this tradition had continued. All the pack members had seen how much Joshua's return had effected the Uley house especially when word had spread that he'd come to see Sam at the house as if he had nothing wrong; they all knew that there was trouble brewing and Joshua was going to be at the centre of it. Paul glanced at Jared who shrugged as they looked at their former alpha, they could both see that he was trying to distract himself from what had happened but they could all see that in plagued his mind. "Okay… now that we are all here let's get down to business," Jacob said as he rubbed his hands together, he wanted this over quickly since he had homework to do and he wanted to get home to his imprint; Lizzie had promised him dinner when he came back from the meeting. "The Cullens are making plans to move in the next few years, they don't know where they are going but they're going to wait until Seth has graduated before they go," Jacob said as he glanced at the younger wolf, since he had imprinted on Renesmee he spent most of his time up at the Cullens home to be close with her.

"Good," Paul muttered as he glanced around him, there were now sixteen members of the pack and they knew that while the Cullens remained in the area that there would be more turning at any point. Jared nodded his head, they knew that the Cullens were only waiting on Seth before they left but it didn't make it easier on those who were forced to change because of their presence; it was only a matter of time until something happened and their secret was revealed. "Now on to Paul's stag do…" Jacob teased as he turned his attention to the other wolf, he knew that in just over a week Paul would be marrying Amelia; everything seemed to be moving so much faster and they all knew that the wedding would be upon them. A couple of the older wolves grinned knowing that they had something special planned for their friend; none of them were old enough to drink nor where they old enough to go to a strip club so the pack had come up with an interesting way of celebrating their friend's impending marriage.

* * *

Alicia stared at Amelia as her sister handed her a cup of decaf tea, she couldn't believe what the older sister had told her; she swallowed as she rested a hand on her swollen stomach knowing that they needed to tell Embry. "Why did she tell you?" Alicia asked confused about why Tiffany had confessed the truth about Embry's father to her sister; she tilted her head as Amelia looked away, she hadn't used her powers on Tiffany to get her to open up and she wasn't sure why the woman had told her about her secret. "I have no idea… but she made me swear not to tell Embry," Amelia said as she moved to check on Aaron, she nibbled on her lip as she thought about what was going on; she couldn't believe what she had learnt and she was so sure that this was going to change a lot when Embry learnt the truth. Alicia sighed as she watched her sister, she knew that they had been expecting something like this especially since Embry had been preparing to ask his mother about his father; he wanted to know for their unborn baby sake and he was starting to think about his own future. "So what do you want to do?" Amelia asked as she sat back down after checking on Aaron, she knew Paul wouldn't be home for a little while since he was at a meeting and Aiden was still a work until a little later; he had some school meeting. Alicia looked down at her bump as she thought about her options; she wasn't going to lie to her fiancé especially when he was desperate to know who his father was. The two brunettes sat in silence as they thought about what they could say to Embry, they knew it wasn't their place to tell him and they only hoped that Tiffany would find the strength to tell her son soon.

* * *

Please take the poll on my profile to help decide who Embry's father will be.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


End file.
